


Turtleneck Sweaters

by Bronzeflower



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Don't worry, Flirting, Fluff, For your reference Varlex is the ship name of Victor Alex and Arlo, Hickeys, I'll write some nsfw stuff soon enough, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Rated mature bc of more explicit talking about sexual content, Sickfic, That happens off-screen, There's not sex in this though, Turtleneck Sweaters, Varlex, Victor being too hot for his own good, Victor is my builder but he's Gust's architect apprentice in this while Alex is Tigri2707's builder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Alex couldn't let Victor just go to work with a smattering of hickeys all over his neck, so Alex gave Victor one of his turtleneck sweaters. Unfortunately, Victor is distractingly hot when wearing the turtleneck sweater, so Arlo and Alex devise a plan to get the sweater back. This backfires slightly.
Relationships: Alex/Arlo/Victor (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia), Builder/Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Turtleneck Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigri2707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigri2707/gifts).



> What's varlex, you ask? I'm glad to tell you! The answer is that it's a polyamorous pairing between Victor (my builder), Alex (DadsTypo/Tigiri2707's builder), and Arlo! In this, Alex is the builder in town while Victor is Gust's architect apprentice, and Arlo is Arlo. If you don't know anything about Alex, you can read Confessions to a civil corps captain (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139347/chapters/52845637 ), and if you don't know anything about Victor, you can just look through the fanfics I've written for mtap

Victor had stayed the night over at Alex’s workshop after a particularly wonderful night, and he was woken up by Alex shifting.

“Victor,” Alex called out. “You gotta let me up. I’ve got work.”

“But you’re so warm!” Victor protested, huddling himself closer to Alex. “Five more minutes? Please?”

“I guess since you said please…”

Victor made a happy sound, and Alex appreciated the next few minutes of warmth and comfort before sighing.

“Alright, Victor, come on. I gotta get to the Commerce Center before Higgins gets there.”

Victor whined, but he let go of Alex, and Alex got out of the bed and started to get dressed.

“I guess I gotta get to work too…” Victor frowned, sitting up and brushing his hair back.

Victor started to get dressed in the clothing he had worn the night before, and he had just gotten on his button-down shirt before Alex stopped him.

“You can’t possibly be thinking about going out like that, right?”

“Like what?” Victor questioned.

“Like _that_ ,” Alex gestured towards Victor’s neck, and Victor brought a hand up to it and grinned.

“I mean, I can always unbutton my shirt more,” Victor teased. “Show off more of those lovely marks you left on me.”

Alex flushed brightly and turned away from Victor to grab a turtleneck from his closet and shoved it towards Victor.

“Just wear this,” Alex ordered.

“I’m probably going to end up stretching it, you know,” Victor pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter,” Alex said, still flushing furiously. “Just put it on.”

“Fine, fine,” Victor removed his button-down and put on the beige turtleneck. “It’s a little tight, but it fits. And Gust will appreciate me dressing a little nicer than usual.”

Victor grabbed his leather jacket and put it on overtop the sweater.

“Am I looking good, babe?” Victor asked, doing a dramatic twirl while Alex basically devoured him with his eyes.

“Yeah…” Alex said, though he blushed and looked away once Victor made eye contact with him.

“Well, I like that reaction~,” Victor commented. “Shame we’ve got to get to work, otherwise I’d suggest a round three. And also I don’t wanna get yelled at by Gust for being late again.”

That coaxed a laugh out of Alex.

“You’d stop getting yelled at if you arrived on time.”

“I don’t need your logic,” Victor joked, and he rolled his eyes when Alex chuckled. “I just need you to kiss me before we got to go to work.”

Alex obliged, and Victor smiled into the kiss.

“Thanks for the turtleneck!” Victor said once they parted from the kiss. “You’ll probably never get it back.”

“As long as you wear it…” Alex sighed, and, when Victor left, he wondered if it was really worth hiding the hickeys if Victor was still going to be that insufferably hot.

Victor made it to A&G Construction, and he was, in fact, on time. He was going about his normal workday when Arlo entered into the store.

“Oh! Arlo!” Victor grinned. “Welcome to A&G Construction! What can I do for you?”

“I, uh,” Arlo did a once over of Victor. “W-where’d you get that turtleneck?”

“It’s one of Alex’s,” Victor answered. “I think he was embarrassed by the number of marks that he left on me last night.”

Victor demonstrated by pulling down the collar of the turtleneck to show off just a few of the hickeys had been piled on his neck.

Arlo swallowed, and he followed Victor’s movement as he pulled the turtleneck back up.

“But surely you didn’t come in here to ask me about the turtleneck. So, what can I help you with?” Victor asked, and Arlo racked his brain for what he had come into the building for before he got distracted by Victor.

“I’m here to check on the development of something,” Arlo said, not really remembering what that something was.

“Oh! You mean the development of the Civil Corps outpost in Southblock, right?” Victor reminded, and Arlo nodded.

Victor brought out the documentation of the outpost and started explaining a lot of jargon that Arlo didn’t really understand, but he did his best to listen regardless.

“And we’ll probably need some carbon steel bars for the supports. Alex isn’t going to like that too much. Remember his rant about it? Unfortunately for him, it’s the best reinforcement material, so he’s gonna have to head to the mines to grab more iron if he takes on this project.”

“There’s no one I would trust more to do it,” Arlo stated, and Victor nodded in agreement.

“Well, care to take the commission over to him?” Victor asked. “Afterall, we’ve finished the blueprints for the assignment.”

“No problem.”

“Great! One more thing,” Victor grabbed onto Arlo’s harness straps and pulled him down into a kiss. “There we go! Now, off you go!”

Arlo wordlessly left with the commission in hand and went off to search for Alex, both to give him the commission and complain/praise about the turtleneck he’d given Victor to wear.

Arlo eventually found Alex and gave him the commission after Alex accepted it. After going over what the commission entailed, Arlo changed the subject.

“So, uh,” Arlo started. “About that turtleneck Victor was wearing…”

“I know,”’ Alex said. “But it was that or have him walk around town with half of his hickeys on display.”

“The hickeys might have been better,” Arlo admitted. “Alex, he _pulled down_ the collar to show me some the hickeys you gave him and then pulled it back up.”

“Oh god.”

“I think he was trying to murder me.”

“Well, at least he probably won’t wear it again after today,” Alex said. “And he’ll go back to his regular attire.”

That seemed to be the case for the next week or so, but, one day, Victor wore the turtleneck again. Alex and Arlo just about died when seeing Victor wear it again, and it may have led to more...intimate actions.

And then Victor continued to wear it, almost always at the times his boyfriends least expected, and it was starting to take its toll on them.

“The sweater has to go,” Arlo prompted after he and Alex suffered through too many near-deaths at seeing Victor in the sweater. There was even one point where Victor had worn a _blazer_ with it, and that was just too much.

“Agreed,” Alex nodded. “He’s too hot for his own good.”

With the two of them in agreement, they developed a plan to get the sweater back from Victor.

They invited Victor on a date, and Victor met up with them in front of Alex’s workshop wearing the accursed sweater along with some black jeans with various tears in them paired with combat boots.

"So, what were you two planning?" Victor asked with a grin. "Going to the Round Table? Hanging around town?"

"We were thinking of going down to the docks," Alex said.

"The sunset is supposed to look beautiful from down there," Arlo added, and Victor went a little pink.

"What are we waiting for then? We don't want to miss the sunset!" Victor declared, grabbing Arlo and Alex's hands and starting to walk towards the docks. "So, how has work been going for the two of you?"

"Good," Arlo answered first. "Or, at least, there haven't been any major threats recently, and, while it makes my job kind of boring, I'm glad that Portia is safe."

"And you, Alex?"

"I'm finishing up on that Civil Corps outpost. I'm guessing Arlo's going to be getting busier after it's installed though," Alex admitted.

"Probably," Arlo agreed. "But that's why we're going on a date now. I don't really know when I'll be able to accompany the two of you like this again."

"You need to hire more members," Victor recommended. "You've got to give yourself time for breaks."

"That's pretty rich coming from you, Victor," Arlo countered. "You're just as bad."

"Worry about yourself first, babe," Victor advised. "Alex, I'm glad you, at least, know how to take care of yourself."

"You only say that because you haven't seen him passed out next to fishing spots at three in the morning," Arlo said.

"I'm trying to get king fish for the museum..." Arlo defended.

"You can do that without staying up until you pass out."

"Anyway, Victor," Alex promptly changed the subject. "How has your work been going?"

"Gust has made me redo this one blueprint, like, eight times, and I swear to god if he makes me redraw the entire thing again because a line wasn't straight, I'm going to lose my shit," Victor complained.

"Same as always then," Alex joked, and Victor laughed.

"At least QQ is supportive of my efforts."

"What about Albert?" Arlo questioned.

"He's technically my boss, but he's a lot more chill than Gust is," Victor answered. "He's usually the one going out and about doing errands, so I don't actually see him as much as you would expect."

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Victor spoke up again.

"Hey, Alex, think you could give me a couple of finishing tips when we reach the docks?"

"Course. Do you have your fishing rod with you?"

"Who do you think I am? Of course, I do," Victor answered. "Also, race you two there!"

"Wha-?" Alex began to say, but Victor had already let go of their hands and was sprinting the short distance towards the beach.

Arlo and Alex followed after him, reaching the beach not that long after Victor reached it. Victor grinned at them, and he laughed good-naturedly.

"I win!"

"You got a head start," Arlo countered.

"Can I still get a kiss though?" Victor asked, directing his puppy eyes in his boyfriends' direction.

Arlo sighed in an exasperated manner, but he smiled lovingly.

"Sure," Arlo agreed, and Victor received a soft kiss from Arlo, and Victor giggled almost mischievously once he received the kiss, his cheeks tinting pink.

"You two, Alex?" Victor asked, going over towards his other boyfriend in the hopes of getting yet another kiss, and, of course, Alex obliged.

Victor grinned victoriously once the kiss was over, like he had won the best prizes in the world. He was completely ridiculous.

They reached the dock, and, since it was about an hour before sunset, they fished for a while, Alex delivering on his promise to teach Victor a couple tricks when it came to fishing, and Arlo appreciating the way the activity allowed him to relax since, well, there wasn't that much trouble Victor and Alex could get up to just by _fishing_. 

It was actually peaceful, and Victor managed to catch a fish or two in the hour they waited for the sun to start to set, going to sit at the edge of the dock once the sun had begun to reach the horizon.

The sunset was beautiful. The sky stained itself with red and pink hues and the colors bounced off the water of the ocean in a way that made the ocean seem like it was glowing. Victor was leaning against Arlo's shoulder while holding Alex's hand.

Victor brought Alex's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it, prompting a blush from Alex.

"What was that for?" Alex asked, and Victor smiled in a way that could be construed as shy.

"Wanted to," Victor answered, and he brought Alex's hand back down into his lap.

It was so sweet that Alex almost felt bad about what he was going to do next. Just almost.

Once the sun had set, Alex stood up, letting go of Victor's hand in the process.

"Well, that was nice~" Alex announced, turning around and then promptly 'slipping' wherein he fell off the dock and into the water.

Alex's head popped up just a moment later, not really giving Arlo or Victor time to worry about him.

"I'm fine!" Alex announced. "Just a little wet..."

"Soaked more like," Arlo responded, helping Alex out of the water.

"Are you okay?" Victor fretted.

"I said I was fine..."

"Yeah, but you're gonna need to get out of those clothes," Victor said, already bringing his hands to the hem of Alex's shirt and pushing it up. "Though I do like the look~"

Alex blushed at the comment as well as Victor's careful removal of his shirt.

"Here, have a towel," Victor said, wrapping the towel around Alex and gently rubbing his skin dry.

"Why do you have a towel?" Alex questioned, getting a little bit caught up in the intimacy of Victor drying him off.

"Well, sometimes you've got to clean up spills, right? Water, some juice, and, well, cum, of course, but you didn't hear that from me," Victor winked, and Alex rolled his eyes. Yeah, that would be why Victor would carry around a towel, wouldn't it?

"We literally just heard it from you," Arlo pointed out, and Victor laughed.

"I mean, we can always spill some stuff here," Victor teased. "I've got condoms and lube with me as well~"

"When don't you have that stuff on you?" Alex asked.

"I've got to be prepared," Victor answered. "Never know when I'm gonna get down and dirty with someone."

"You only have sex with Arlo and me," Alex said.

"You think I haven't pulled Arlo into some back alleys to have some fun?" Victor mentioned, and the flush on Arlo's face said that Victor was absolutely telling the truth. "You can always join in if you want to~"

"Though, some of the places have been a little too cramped for three people," Arlo said.

"That's true," Victor pondered, and he took off his sweater. "Guess we're gonna have to find some new places."

"W-we shouldn't have sex _here_!" Alex protested, flushing brightly at Victor suddenly taking off his sweater.

"I mean, probably not, but you still need a change of clothes, yeah?" Victor commented. "And, I don't exactly have a change of clothes on me, and I doubt either you or Arlo do, but you've got to get in some dry clothing."

Alex took Victor's sweater as he handed it to him, putting it on. It had definitely stretched out since Alex had given the sweater to Victor, but now it was big in a comforting way, fitting like a boyfriend sweater.

Alex glanced over to Arlo and nodded. They had completed their mission. They were free of Victor wearing the turtleneck sweater. And Alex had gotten his sweater back.

The next day, Alex got a cold. Really, what else did he expect to happen when he purposefully made himself fall into the water in a scheme to get Victor to return his sweater?

It was a weekend though, so Alex didn't have to worry about work at all, so he refilled his water bottle, ate what he could, and went straight the fuck to sleep.

He woke up eventually, feeling marginally better than he had that morning, and there was a knock at the door.

He should probably answer that, but comfy...

Alex started to gather the courage to get out of bed, but, apparently, he didn't need to as the person let themselves in. So it was someone with a key, which meant it was one of Alex's friends.

Or his boyfriends, as the case may be, as Alex could hear Victor's loud exclamation of his name resounding through the house.

"He might not even be here," Alex heard the voice of Arlo.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him all day! He always does the inspection on weekends. I went into the Commerce Guild today, and even Antoine was wondering where Alex was."

"I'm over here," Alex called out, his voice pretty weak both from the sickness and having not used his voice all day.

"Oh, you're sick," Arlo pointed out the obvious.

"Hm-mm," Alex hummed.

"We didn't wake you up, did we?"

"It's fine," Alex croaked out. "Needed to eat soon anyway."

"We can get you some food!" Victor proclaimed. "What do you want? I'll head over to the Round Table and grab something for you."

"Anything is fine..." Alex said.

"Even steamed potato fruit?" Victor joked, and he laughed at the grossed out face Alex made.

"Anything but that."

"Alright, alright, alright, I'll come back with food you actually like," Victor stated. "Arlo will look after you while I'm gone, won't you, darling?"

"Of course," Arlo agreed.

Victor left to grab some food, and so Arlo was left alone with Alex.

"Your water bottle is getting pretty empty," Arlo mentioned. "I'll refill it for you."

Arlo refilled the bottle and returned back to Alex.

"Do you need anything? More blankets? Pillows? I can head to the Clinic to get some medicine if you'd like."

"Arlo, I'm fine," Alex insisted. "It's just a cold."

"I know, I just want to take care of you."

Alex buried himself further into the covers, his face going pink from the statement.

"Thanks..." Alex mumbled.

"It's no problem at all," Arlo responded with a soft smile.

"Don't you have work or something though?" Alex asked.

"What, I can't take my break to take care of my sick boyfriend?"

"There's probably better things to be doing..."

"Nah, there's nothing I'd like more than to just take care of you," Arlo insisted. "I'm just glad you're not like Victor when you're sick."

They both remembered the last time Victor was sick. That was...rough, and for the sake of all of them, both Arlo and Alex hoped that Victor wouldn't get sick again for a good while. Or never get sick ever again, though that was a somewhat unrealistic wish.

It was around then when Victor returned from his trip.

"I got meat! And some fruit and vegetables if you're not up for eating anything super filling," Victor announced when he walked through the door. "And you probably shouldn't have coffee when you're sick, so I brought you some tea instead. It should help with the sore throat. Just let me know if you want something else or -"

"Victor," Alex interrupted because he knew Victor would keep going for ages unless someone stopped him. "Thanks."

Victor stopped, and he smiled brightly, practically glowing as he did so.

"It's no problem! Just say the word, and I'll do whatever you need."

"I think I just need to eat and then go back to sleep," Alex stated.

Alex ate what he could and then fell asleep to the sounds of Arlo and Victor having a conversation about something that Alex couldn't really keep track of, but the background noise was nice.

The next time Alex awoke, Arlo and Victor were gone, but there was a note that was clearly written by Arlo on his bedside table.

"Victor and I had to go back to work. We'll check up on you when we can. Take care of yourself! We love you."

There were a bunch of hearts all over the note that Victor almost certainly drew, and it filled Alex's chest with warmth.

Over the time Alex was sick, Arlo and Victor visited him frequently, but he also got visits from Nora and his other friends.

It was nice to be so pampered, Alex had to admit, and he quickly got better, going outside and heading over to the Commerce Guild to grab a commission.

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Higgins snidely said. “Thought you had given up.”

“I was sick,” Alex responded.

“The competition was boring while you weren’t here,” Higgins stated before running into the Commerce Guild, and Alex was almost flattered that Higgins seemed to be concerned about him.

“Alex, it’s good to see you’re doing better,” Antoine greeted once Alex walked inside. “I was starting to get worried.”

“Yep, I’m all good now,” Alex confirmed. “Just here to pick up a commission.”

So everything went back to normal.

At least until a few weeks later when Alex walked into A&G Construction and almost died upon seeing Victor wearing a black turtleneck with red accents. That _definitely_ wasn’t one of Alex’s.

“Hey, Alex~,” Victor greeted, his voice flirtatious to an almost over the top degree. “Anything I can help you with?”

“I’m...you...uh, you got a new sweater…” Alex pointed out, unable to keep his eyes from roaming up and down Victor’s torso and staring at the way the fabric clung to Victor’s arms.

“I did~. Do you like it?” Victor did a little twirl, showing off the sweater in all its glory, and it had Alex’s throat going dry.

“Victor, stop flirting with your boyfriend and get back to work,” Gust scolded, and Victor pouted.

“Fine, fine,” Victor pushed his hair back and soothed the folds of his sweater. “Welcome to A&G Construction! What can I help you with?”

Alex found himself thankful for Gust’s intervention, but, even without Victor’s relentless flirting, he still had to deal with the fact that Victor had apparently gotten himself his own turtleneck sweater, with absolutely no regard for the sanity of his boyfriend.

Actually, thinking about it, the destruction of his and Arlo’s sanity was probably exactly the reason Victor got that sweater.

“Arlo, I think Victor might be trying to kill us,” Alex said the next time he saw Arlo. Arlo looked confused, which meant he had almost certainly not seen Victor yet.

“What makes you say that?”

“He got his own sweater,” Alex informed, and Arlo’s eyes widened.

“Oh no.”

“And I don’t think the dock trick will work again.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna know more about the varlex dynamic, you can always join our discord server~ (you can find the invite link to join here: https://mytimeatlautia.tumblr.com/post/616502120692219904/hey-a-while-ago-a-couple-of-my-buddies-made-a )


End file.
